1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a controlled oscillator circuit having an input for receiving a control signal and an output for supplying a clock signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such an oscillator is employed in, inter alia phase-locked loops. For some uses, such as the reproduction of digital information from a record carrier, in particular an optically readable record carrier for "compact-disc digital audio", the oscillator must be locked to the channel-bit frequency of the reproduced signal and must be capable of following variations of said channel bit frequency in a sufficiently rapid and accurate manner. For the large-scale integration of components it may then be advantageous if this controlled oscillator circuit can be constructed largely in digital technology.